plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pakiet Cmentarnych Rozmaitości
250px|right Pakiet Cmentarnych Rozmaitości to pierwszy wydany pakiet DLC do Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Najważniejsze zmiany jakie wprowadził to poprawienie balansu rozgrywki i postaci oraz dodanie nowej mapy Centrum wodne. Prócz tego wprowadził nowe funkcje dla Podwórkowego Pola Bitwy, a także opcje gry i sterowania. Aktualizacja ta została udostępniona za darmo 8 marca 2016r. Informacje z oficjalnej strony gry Cześć! Cieszę się, że mogę wam w końcu opowiedzieć o szczegółach dotyczących aktualizacji zawartości do Zombies Garden Warfare 2. Za nami niesamowita premiera. Jesteśmy zachwyceni reakcjami fanów i komentarzami, które od was otrzymaliśmy. Skoro chcecie poświęcać nam swój czas, my powinniśmy zrobić to samo dla Was. Cieszymy się, że możemy już przekazać dużą porcję informacji o pierwszej darmowej aktualizacji, która dostępna jest od 8 marca! W tej aktualizacji znajdziecie nie tylko zmiany w balansie rozgrywki, ale też nową mapę, nowe funkcje podwórkowego pola bitwy oraz opcje gry i sterowania, które sugerowali nam gracze. Dodaliśmy też mnóstwo poprawek do gry, którą będziemy ciągle rozwijać. Poniżej znajdziecie pełną listę zmian i nowości w grze. Nie zapomnijcie obejrzeć nowego zwiastuna! Mam nadzieję, że nowa zawartość spodoba się wam tak samo jak nam. Liczymy na wasze komentarze i wsparcie. Justin Wiebe, Dyrektor kreatywny – Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 @JA_WIEBE Marzec 2016 r., opis zmian w Garden Warfare 2 Nowe funkcje *Dodaliśmy nową mapę trybu kooperacji i bitwy drużynowej, „Centrum wodne”, która może wydawać się znajoma, ale tylko z pozoru! *Dodaliśmy nocną wersję mapy „Wielka Biała Północ„ do „Bitwy o teren”. *Dodaliśmy misje poszukiwawcze do podwórkowego pola bitwy. *Dodaliśmy misje botów i doniczek do podwórkowego pola bitwy. *Dodaliśmy obrazy wariantów postaci do interfejsu grupy. *Opcje świata pokazują teraz wszystkich znajomych, którzy grają w PvZ, a nie tylko tych, których możecie zaprosić. *Dodaliśmy klasyczne ustawienia w opcjach zmiany głównego przycisku strzelania (tylko na PS4). *Dodaliśmy suwak dokładności celowania, aby umożliwić wam osiągnięcie większej precyzji w szybkości celowania (w PC opcja ta została podzielona na czułość myszy i kontrolera). *Dodaliśmy możliwość wyboru pomiędzy przytrzymywaniem przycisku i przełączaniem przycisku, aby wycelować. *Dodaliśmy opcję wyrzucenia gracza do tablicy wyników w grze (tylko do tych zarządzanych przez graczy). *Dodaliśmy poziomy trudności do menu pauzy w niektórych trybach. *W grach prywatnych domyślnie włącza się publiczny czat. *Dodaliśmy możliwość wyświetlenia tablicy wyników, gdy wasza postać zostanie pokonana. Ważne naprawy *Skróciliśmy długość licznika czasu pomiędzy rundami w grach wieloosobowych. *Imp zdobywa punkty doświadczenia, gdy jest pod postacią Mecha. *Gracze widzą spersonalizowane podwórka innych graczy, gdy na nie wchodzą. *Gracze widzą statystyki innych graczy, gdy odwiedzają ich podwórka. *Poprawiliśmy dźwięki głównej broni czosnkowego drona. *Ustawienie interfejsu na opcję „Jasny” ukrywa licznik PD. *Duże ulepszenia animacji wyświetlanych po trafieniu. *Mnóstwo poprawek błędów i jakości. Zmiany w balansie Ogólne *Poprawione ulepszenie regeneracji dla wszystkich postaci. *Poprawiliśmy wszystkie reakcje na trafienie dla graczy i SI. Róża: *Całkowita zmiana klasy Róży – wraca do roli wsparcia. *Zmniejszyliśmy liczbę punktów zdrowia Róży. *Duże zmiany do jej umiejętności naprowadzania – nie działa na dużych odległościach; gracz musi poprowadzić cel, aby w niego trafić. *Nieco mniejsza szybkostrzelność magicznego ostu. *Ofiara uwięziona w pętli czasowej jest tam o wiele krócej. *Zmieniliśmy działanie ukozowienia – obrażenia nie przerywają czaru, a cele są pod tą postacią nieco krócej. *Zwolniliśmy warianty Róży (ognistą i lodową) podczas ładowania broni, aby była bardziej podatna na obrażenia. Cytryn: *Nieco mniejsze laserowe obrażenia Imprezowego Cytryna. Kukurydz: *Musieliśmy poprawić umiejętności Kukurydza jako wojownika na pierwszej linii – zwiększyliśmy jego zdrowie i obrażenia zadawane z dużej odległości. *Mniejsze obrażenia zadawane przez Imprezowego Kukurydza. Pożeracz: *Krótszy czas przeżuwania po ucieczce (np. twoja ofiara uciekła za pomocą umiejętności takiej jak młot pneumatyczny) *Opóźnienie regeneracji pożeracza jest takie samo jak u wszystkich postaci. *Naprawiliśmy błąd, który sprawiał, że regeneracja zdrowia Dzikiego Pożeracza nie pasowała do jego broni. Regeneruje się nieco szybciej i wcześniej. *Dłuższy czas odnowienia tęczowego przeniesienia Pożeracza-Jednorożca. *Dłuższy czas odnowienia mazi. Kaktus: *Kaktus Zen zadawał zbyt duże obrażenia – musieliśmy je nieco zmniejszyć i zmienić przeładowywanie broni. Imp: *Zmiany dla Impa polegały na tym, by stał się nieco bardziej odporny, gdy nie jest Mechem. Poprawiliśmy też jego główną broń. *Większe zdrowie dla Impa. *Naprawiliśmy problem, który sprawiał, że Imp nie mógł otrzymywać obrażeń podczas rozmowy telefonicznej pod postacią Z-Mecha (teraz jest nietykalny tylko wtedy, gdy pojawia się jasny promień). *Imprezowy Imp zadaje mniejsze obrażenia. Supermózg: *Nieco krótszy czas odnowienia super ultra kuli i super multi kuli. *Lekko przyspieszone turboobroty kosztem mniejszego pancerza podczas ich wykonywania. *Usunęliśmy rozkład z legendarnego wskaźnika Toksycznego Mózga. *Mniejsze obrażenia dla Imprezowego Mózga. Kapitan Siwobrody: *Chcieliśmy, żeby Kapitan Siwobrody zadawał podobne obrażenia co Kaktus, ale nieco mniejsze, ponieważ zdobywa też punkty za strzały piracką śrutówką z bliskiej odległości. *Większa prędkość ruchu beczki kapitana, gdy nie jest podpalona. *Mniejsze obrażenia dla Kapitana Imprezowicza. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza aktualizacja do Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 wprowadzające spore zmiany w zakresie balansu postaci i rozgrywki. Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Pakiety DLC en:Graveyard Variety Pack DLC